Inside me
by SimonLewisN.1fan
Summary: After an argument, clary's kidnapped and tortured. What will Jace do to save her? What will happen when he discovers what she's become?
1. the argument

**_Hi guys, this is my first ever fan fiction and don't be shy n please leave reviews. I should update next week, so please enjoy n thanks for reading!_**

_Chapter one_

_Clary's pov_

_I knocked on Jace's bedroom door, even though I knew he was in there. The door opened and I saw his golden eyes gazing into to mine. My heart melted a tiny bit. No Clary, you need to focus! He smiled at me_

"_What a nice surprise!" I gave him a smile before walking into his room and sitting on the bed next to Jace. _

"_Jace we need to talk." Jace looked a bit worried and nodded. "Jace I've been living here for a month now and me and Maryse both think I should start my shadow hunter training. I really hoped that you could be my trainer. You know seeing as you're the best!" I thought a bit of flattery could help me persuade Jace. Jace stood up and shook his head. _

"_I'm sorry Clary but I can't train you!"_

_I was afraid this would happen. "Jace please!"_

_Jace made it voice sound more strict probably hoping it would make me listen to him._

"_Clary no, if I was your trainer, I would end up hurting you. I can't ever hurt because Clary I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."_

_I sighed "Jace if it isn't you then it's only going to be Izzy and we know she won't hold back."_

"_Clary the answers no!"_

_I walked out of his room, I was mad at him. He doesn't want to hurt me, he does know there's a healing rune right. I shot my bedroom door shut and sat on my bed. Then I heard a familiar laugh come from behind me. I turned my head. I froze when I saw his pale white face. _

"_Hello sis!"_

"_Sebastian!" I tried to keep the fear out of my voice but it didn't work. I was desperately trying to think of a way I could leave. I knew if I ran to the door he would easily catch me. Then I let out a loud scream hoping Jace could hear me. _

_Sebastian walked towards me "Big mistake."_

_Then everyone went dark._


	2. Now the same!

**_Thank you all for you reviews, I was so surprised on how many i got. Sorry about my last chapter being so short but you know what they say quality not quantity. However this chapter is a bit longer. If you think there's anything i should include in my story just tell me in your reviews. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy it!_**

_woke up strapped to a cold, metal table in a dark room. I looked around but I couldn't see anyone. I wiggled my wrists trying to break free but it was no use. They seemed to be unbreakable. I froze! I could hear footsteps coming towards the door then it creaked open. Sebastian came in walking towards me. I wriggled more hoping to free my hand._

"_Clary there's no point in doing that. I've had the straps enchanted so there unbreakable." I stopped knowing he wasn't blushing. He looked down at me; his black eyes pierced my soul. _

"_Sebastian if you want to kill me just do it now! I can't be bothered playing your little games." I tried to sound brave but I could hear the fear in my voice. He just smiled. "Now why would I want to kill my baby sister?" Sebastian stroked my cheek. I wanted to throw up! I spat in his face. You could see the rage burning in his eyes. "Well that's rude Clary. Like my father once told me you should give your superiors respect." One of his followers walked into the room carrying a silver tray which was covered in a blanket. He gave me a toothy grin before placing down the tray on the table next to me. He growled " Master" then left room. _

_Sebastian pulled back the blanket and revealed the torture equipment which laid under it. There were whips, iron rods, knifes, candles and much more. I gulped! He lit one of the candles and dimmed the rest of the lights. He took the small dagger and placed the tip of it in the flame. He took it out and pressed it against my skin. I could feel it burning me. " Clary it doesn't have to be like this all you have to do is say sorry." I looked into his soul less eyes "I'm sorry that I got all the good looks, I really am!" I decided I wouldn't give in! If I was going to die, I wasn't going to die with him knowing that he broke me. You could see the rage burning in his eyes with a strong push he injected the knife into my shoulder. He smiled then licked the blood which was coming out of my arm. He smiled " Clary there's no need in trying to be brave like that golden boy. I bet when I capture him he wont put up a fight!" I spat in his face again " You will never hurt Jace not as long as I'm alive!" _

_He continued torturing me for about two or three hours and I had still not given in. My body was covered in burns and cuts. My clothes were drenched in my own blood!_

" _Now Clary, this is your last chance to apologize!" You could hear the anger in his voice. I looked him straight in his eyes " Kill me!" I thought what else could he do to me. He grinned " Oh Clary this is much worse!" I could feel the fear flow through my body. What was he going to do?_

_Then I saw the needle full of black liquid, I knew what it was! I wiggled around trying to escape but it didn't work. He injected it into my skin. MY insides were burning!"_

" _Now sister were the same, both Morgenstern's, both demons!"_


	3. Rescued

**hi sorry his update is late had a busy weekend. just like too say big thanks to wait-till-you-read-book-seven for helping me with my work. Please leave reviews and remember to include your own idea's. thanks for reading please enjoy!**

3 months later...

It's been three or four months now since Sebastian injected demon blood into me. I'm beginning to think that Jace is never going to find me. That I'll never stroke his perfect hair or lose myself in his golden eyes. As much as I want to be with him, a part of me hopes he will never come. That'll he'll never see me as this monster! I don't even think he would recognize me- my hair use to be wild and frizzy, but now it's perfectly curled and black. My beautiful emerald eyes are now a dark red with black speckles. Sebastian said that the speckles are a sign that I'm a greater demon. He says when I accept my true nature of evil that I'll be more powerful than him.

For the past few weeks, I've been trapped in an enchanted cage with can only be opened from the outside. I have been sitting alone, feeling the darkness consume me. Sebastian has been coming and teaching me things I'll need to know. He's taught me how to hide my demon form from humans and shadow hunters. Basically, I can mask my scent and change my eyes from red to a dark brown/black. I stayed in my human form most of the time because the other side of me just reminded me of the monster inside.

I saw Sebastian walk out of the corner of my room. "Well good morning sister, are you excited? Just think, tomorrow you will have your first transformation and we will be exactly the same." I growled at him and flashed my eyes.

"Listen to me, brother, we may be both demons but I will never be like you." Sebastian frowned and then started to laugh. "You may think that now but look at you- your demon side has already changed you." I realized he was hinting at my eyes and temper. I huffed and changed my eyes back to their original state. I was about to reply but was interrupted by something smashing then a scream. Sebastian stormed out of the room. Next thing I heard was a familiar voice shouting "Sebastian! Tell me where you've hidden her, and I will kill you quickly." Sebastian just laughed. It's Jace, he's found me! "You know, Jace, she fought so hard trying not show weakness. You should be proud. But everything must come to an end!" I was listening to their conversation when I heard the door open. Isabelle ran in. She stopped and stared at me. Then she ran back out and shouted "Jace! Get your a** up here, I've found Clary." Within a few seconds I felt Jace's strong muscular arms around me. "Clary! I can't believe I found you!" Tears ran down my cheek. He continued, "I've missed you so much." He stepped back and looked at me I could see the horror in his eyes. "Clary, what's happened to your hair? What has he done to your eyes?" I just began to cry even more. I didn't want to tell him. I didn't want him to hate me. He just hurried over and softly kissed me on my head. "Clary, it's okay, I'm not going to let him or anyone hurt you again. I never spoke- just cuddled him tighter, burying my head in his shoulder.

_**I will update next week.**  
_


	4. All with be revealed

Chapter 4

Clary's pov

Today is the day of my first transformation! I still hadn't found the courage to tell Jace what I've become. I've hid myself in my room, trying to figure a way of getting out the institute before sunset. I can't risk transforming and hurting Jace. My plan is to go to the cage Sebastian built so I won't be able to escape. The only problem now is Jace. He's been so protective of me and he's not letting me leave the institute without him.

Jace is training with Alec and I think Isabelle is making dinner so I figure it's safe to change into my demon form. Even though I hate my new appearance, trying to stay in my human disguise is exhausting. I pace around my room hoping it'll help me come up with a plan. After about twenty minutes of pacing, I decide a warm shower will help. I love feeling the warmth against my icy skin. The hairs on my back are tingling with the sensation. I get out and wrap my towel around my body and a smaller one around my hair. I go into my room and find Izzy on my bed with an outfit she must have chosen for me. She lets out a scream and then throws a dagger from her boot at me. Oh shit I'm not in my human form. I can see the fear in her eyes.

"Izzy just calm down its still me!" I say calmly while slowly walking towards her.

She steps back "What! You're a demon! What have you done with Clary?"

I take in a deep breath "It's me Clary. Come on if I was a full demon I wouldn't be allowed in here. When I was kidnapped by Sebastian, he-"Jace burst in the room, I'm guessing he heard her scream. He looked at her then me. "Jace just let me explain."I pleaded. I explain everything about the demon blood and about how I need to go to the cage tonight. After I had finished Jace just left the room and Isabelle sat there like she was in shock. I quickly put some clothes on before I went to look for Jace. I went to the green house where he was sat on the steps with his head in his hands.

I sat myself down next to him "Jace. Please talk to me." He looked up "Why didn't you tell me Clary." I could sense anger in his voice. "I was afraid that you would no longer love me. That you would think me as some kind of monster. We both know how the relationship between normal shadow hunters and demons is." He smiled "Clary there's no way I could ever hate you and anyway we aren't normal shadow hunters." I smiled and kissed him. "Jace I have to leave." I stand up to walk put he grabs my arm. "Not without me!" I knew he would do this. "No Jace, it's too dangerous I'm too dangerous! Please just stay here and I'll call you in the morning to come and release me." He stood up and kissed me and said "Fine but after that we stick together no matter what okay." I nod and go.

I head to Sebastian's, not knowing what the night might hold.


	5. To love is to destroy

_**Hi guys im so sorry that this chapter is this late. I have been really busy but on the bright side hopefully i should be updating every week again. Remember to leave reviews and thanks for reading hope you enjoy.**_

Clary's POV  
I stood still in front of the glass case while memories flooded into my mind. There was still dried blood on the floor and on the walls. The room smelt of sweat and blood. Just like it was when I was its prisoner. I took a deep breath and step into the cage and shut the door behind me. This was it; there was no going back. I sat in the corner of the cage, I could feel the darkness corrupting my body and mind.  
Already I had spent an hour rocking back and forth. My veins where now black, eyes return to their blood red state and my nails were like claws. I think it's nearly ten but I'm not sure. I started to pace around the cage knowing my transformation was near. Then I got a whiff of a familiar smell. Oh no please tell me it isn't him. Then I the smell grew stronger now I know for definite who it is. Anger filled my body with an unknown rage.  
I shouted "Jace get out here now! I know it's you, you're wearing the after-shave I bought you!" He walked out into his open. His eyes locked on mine. He spoke gently "I'm sorry Clary, I couldn't settle with not knowing if you're safe." I felt my body beginning to ache. This was the first sign I was beginning to transform. I couldn't transform now not while Jace is here. "Jace I'm fine, now just go. It's too dangerous." Before he could even respond I had dropped too my knees. I could feel my body changing shape and my insides felt as if they were on fire. I tried to hold it in for Jace but I couldn't fight it. I let out an agonizing scream.  
Next thing I knew was Jace's strong arms around me holding, trying to comfort me. This isn't good he needed to stay out not come in. Before I could warn him it was too late and I was a true monster. I could feel my heart quicken and rage consumed me. This was the merge Sebastian told me about when my human self joins the demon as one. Jace was stood there horrified. I couldn't control myself, my demon naturally attacked the shadow hunter. I leapt forward onto him and dug my teeth into his shoulder. Then Jace fell to the ground. After I had realized what I had done my inner demon allowed me to take control of my body. I just froze not knowing what to do. Then he came in clapping as if I had won a gold medal.  
"Well sister, what has took me years has taken you minutes. You have killed the mighty Jace Wayland!"


	6. Judgement day!

**This has been my hardest chapter yet but still here it is. Remember to leave reviews and I big thanks to everyone has helped me write this. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Clary's pov**

I have decided to go to the clave. The monster inside me has killed Jace! The only way this will be right is if I die too. The clave fear change, they'll see me as an abomination. They'll only have one option after I tell them what I am, to kill me!

Tomorrow will be the day I face the clave! Tomorrow will be my judgment day! Since the merge my eyes have darkened from the bright red to a deadly black. However my purple speckles have stayed and also my hair is still jet black. Because I'm now stronger I can look more like the old Clary, but that no longer matters seeing as I won't need my new found powers anymore. Sebastian has tried to convince me to stay will him but despite his pleading nothing will work. I can feel the demon as a part of me. Its evil spirit fills me but I'm managing to control it. My temper is shorter and a simple mood can make me transform into the monster I really am!

In an hour I will set off on my final journey to see the clave but before I go I need to say a final goodbye to those I love. I doubt any of them will want to see me now after what I did but I still can try. I can't confront them but instead I can write them a farewell letter to apologies for my mistakes and to thank them. I'll leave the letter on the front of the institute before I leave.

I've had a long night of traveling but I have finally reached the home of the clave. Just to make them fear me more, I have stayed in my usual form. Several men and women are stood in front of me whispering to each other. I can see the horror in their eyes as they look into mine. A woman in a long white cloak walks towards me and put her hand in the air to signal the others to be silent. She draws back her hood and lets her brunette hair fall free, she looks to be around her mid thirties.

Her voice is sharp and emotionless

"Clarissa, you are a hybrid a terrible mistake in life. It is our job to rid the Earth of beings like you! You be killed at dawn!"

I just stood still despite this is what I want I know the demon inside me disagrees. I can feel it fighting to be free. I try to steady my breathing and calm myself down. I can't lose control!

Two men lead me to a cell and lock me inside. The cell is secluded and quiet.

At dawn I will be with Jace again!

I was woken at dawn by the two men who had escorted me to my cell last night. The room was big and plain nothing inside but the woman who had given me the death penalty and a man with dark hair who had a sword in his hand.

The woman moved forward "Today you shall die and this threat will be eliminated!"

I closed my eyes preparing for the end.

_Jace I shall be with you again!_

Then I pain fill my chest and the world went dark!

**Hope you enjoyed this, more will come next week including the letter Clary wrote. Don't worry this isn't the end!**


End file.
